The Mom Spy Next Door
by midnightsquire
Summary: Amy Duncan is having issues at work-and it's not just about those secret thirty-minute phone calls. What happens when desperation leads her to get advice by spying...on her kids? Will the Duncan clan never be the same?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie. I wish I did, though. I love Good Luck Charlie! Actually, no, never mind. Owning a TV show is a lot of pressure. But if I could own a TV show, I would pick Good Luck Charlie. Actually, Shake It Up too...AHHH FORGET IT! **

TEDDY P.O.V

"Kids, we have something we need to tell you," Dad started. "That was supposed to be my line!" I heard Mom whisper to him. I rolled my eyes. He walked in to the living room from the kitchen, fiddling with the collar of his red t-shirt and Mom walked in after him, with the customary Mom uniform: A red/blue/yellow/green V-neck and jeans. Today's was light blue. Dad stared at the four of us for a full minute, probably hoping we could say what he was about to say for him, even though we didn't have the slightest clue to what he can be talking about. I rolled my eyes. I was going to see Dawn (again) with Ivy in five minutes. I had to swear up and down that it would be my last time (I saw it four times already) and at this rate I would be really late. I felt bad about being late to seeing Ivy, but the idea of missing Dawn the last possible time I could see it broke my heart. To my relief, Gabe decided to speak up from his reclining position on the couch to hurry up the drama. "Mom, just tell us what you wanted to say. I want to play Die Zombies Die before Jake can." And then because Gabe is Gabe, he doesn't hesitate to add, "Oh, and Teddy, that grade you got from Mr. Piper? Nuh-uh-uh," Gabe smirked while pointing at the paper that was lying on its backside in the living room table. I gave him a thanks-a-lot glare. "Plus, Charlie's going to be making an uh-oh any second," Gabe pointed at the baby in my hands who was making her special I-pooped face. Ugh. I debated for a second whether to change her or not, but then decided there was a sweet way for revenge to get back at Gabe's snarky comment from before. Without hesitation I plopped poop-filled Charlie on Gabe's lap. "The one who sees it, gets it," I said with a smirk.

"You may want to sit down for what we're about to tell you, PJ and Teddy," Mom continued. I sighed. Mom was being her usual overdramatic self. "But first, have a cupcake!" She grinned. Uh-oh. When mom played the cupcake card, something was up. I sat and squeezed myself in between PJ and Gabe on the tired old blue couch and braced myself for the worst. "Well, you see—"

"See what?" PJ cut in. "I just see you and dad and Teddy and Charlie and Gabe and this house. I don't see anything else." PJ sounded genuinely confused. I watched Gabe and Dad both sigh and rub their heads, one bald and one not as they took a long look at the one other member in their boy tribe. "You know what I don't see? Your brain," Gabe announced. Dad gave him a warning look, and Gabe started to cover up. "Now that's an example of what I would say if I was bad, but I promised not to be, so instead I just said it to-"

"DUNCANS, BE QUIET ALREADY!" Mom yelled. "I WANTED TO TELL YOU THAT I GOT FIRED FROM MY JOB AT THE HOSPITAL BUT IT REALLY WASN'T MY FAULT BECAUSE A PATIENT WANTED A SPONGEBATH, AND I FORGOT THE SPONGE, AND HE SAYS WHERE'S THE SPONGE? IN A REALLY RUDE WAY, WHICH GOT ME MAD BECAUSE WHO IS HE TO YELL AT ME FOR A SPONGE, WHAT AM I A NURSE OR SOMETHING? AND THEN I SAID YOU WANT A SPONGE? "I'LL GIVE YOU A SPONGE!" AND THEN-" she gulped, apparently questioning herself whether to go on or not. Dad gave her a slight nod of his head, and she continued, in a calmer voice. "I started to jump on his back and hit his head with pillows— " Dad cleared his throat. "OK, fine, dentist clipboards, and now your father is mad at me for doing that, which is all wrong because usually if we're fighting I'm the one mad at him." She finished and took a breath like she was a kindergartener who needed a time out and dabbed her eye-shadowed eyes with a tissue. Dad just shook his head and looked for our reactions. Eight pairs of eyes, including Charlie's who seemed to understand the tension of the situation, stared back at her, dumbfounded.

**Authors Note:**  
><strong>Sorry about the little cliff hanger there, just had to do it Promise a review in the nearby future! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! AND AGAIN REVIEW! Your reviews are what keep me writing! What did you think? Confusing? Funny? Perfect? Horrible? Also, be sure to tell me if I should leave it in Teddy's POV, or change it up in the chapters to come?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry about the delay, but I recently moved and you know how it is… so here you go! Second chapter! Special thanks to my first readers and brave reviewers who go by Medge and ofirhendel. Please tell all your friends about this that watch Good Luck Charlie! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie. But I think most of you know that a 13 year old girl that writes stories on fanfiction and has an odd liking for the color neon green does not own a major TV show. **

TEDDY P.O.V.

"What?" PJ yelled. " I can't believe you got fired! But now how are we going to get income…or is it outcome? Or maybe it's downcome…" he mumbled thoughtfully, his voice trailing off with every possible guess to what the fancy word for money is.

"Mom, what are you going to do?" I asked her worriedly.

"Honey, I don't know," she replied. "The number one thing I need right now is advice on how to work at a job successfully without getting fired …and how to solve relationship problems," she said while sneaking a glance at Dad.

"Aw, that sucks," Gabe noted with a pout. "Can I go now?" We all turned to stare at the youngling who thought this was funny. "No, Gabe, you cannot," Dad told him forcefully. "You have to sit down with the rest of the family." Gabe then sat back down on the couch without argument when he saw Dad's shooting-daggers glare. We all then shifted our glances from Gabe to Dad. Since when was Dad such a…parent? And since when could he actually get Gabe to listen to him? _This whole fired thing is really getting to him, _I thought. "Dad, what's going on with you?" PJ asked, as usual a little behind on things.

"Can I just go now?" Gabe pleaded.

"No, Gabe, for the last time, YOU CAN'T!" Dad yelled.

"I have to leave for Dawn in sixty seconds!" I noted, trying to sound calm.

"What Dawn, Tewdy?" Charlie asked, big brown eyes questioning.

"Well, Charlie, it's a romantic stor-"

"Charlie, it's an idiotic movie about shirtless vampires."

"Please, Gabe, you're just jealous I actu-

While the Duncan clan minus Mom was arguing, the middle-aged blonde had sat herself down on the couch, forehead crumpled in thought. Then, realizing that she was creating wrinkles, she quickly un-scrunched but resumed her thoughtful face. Suddenly, she jumped. "I FOUND OUT HOW TO GET ADVICE!" she exclaimed.


End file.
